


Beren and Luthien or The Fish and The Bird

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Age, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the story of beren and luthien</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beren and Luthien or The Fish and The Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

__

**PLEASE COMMENT!!!!**

__

****

__

**A fish saw a bird flying high in the sky**

__

**He watched her soar and heard her cry**

__

**She flew far away but her memory stayed**

__

**The fish chased the bird that couldn't evade**

__

**His longing for her though he knew not her name**

__

**He met her one night and kindled a flame**

__

**She sang for him and did not flee**

__

**So sad were they both that he lived in the sea**

__

**For her father forbid her to wed one such as he**

__

**And even captured him, refusing her plea**

__

**The bird's father gave the fish an impossible quest**

__

**To retrieve from a shark a gold treasure chest**

__

**Boldly he accepted but she sang not**

__

**The fish knew this was his only shot**

__

**The bird loved the fish and was filled with concern**

__

**Little faith had she that the fish would return**

__

**For a time it seemed things were going all right**

__

**With skill he defeated his enemies in every fight**

__

**Alas an evil shark captured him**

__

**And even the fish knew his chances were dim**

__

**Then from afar the fish heard the bird's song**

__

**And warmth filled his heart and he sang along**

__

**Together the bird and the fish did the extraordinary**

__

**Not only did they eventually marry**

__

**History will remember them as heroes come whatever**

__

**Because of them the birds and the fish are truly united forever**

__

****

__

**PLEASE COMMENT!!!!**

__


End file.
